Apologies
by Rodeuse
Summary: Suite du second film - A la "mort" d'Holmes, Watson ne prend seulement conscience de l'amour qu'il éprouve pour Holmes.


**Très vieille fic ... la première que j'ai écrite sur Sherlock Holmes, d****éjà postée sur le forum " le monde du slash "**

**Ca me fait bizarre, de relire cette fic aujourd'hui. Quand je sais que je subis le même sort que Watson, et qu'en même temps que j'étais en train d'écrire cette fic, je commettais les mêmes erreurs. Et ironie du sort, je me payais le luxe de le détester ! **

**Bref ... j'espère que vous aimerez. **

**Elle aurait dû continuer et évoluer vers un happy end, mais je vais laisser comme ça. Parce que cette fin, c'est le fin de mon histoire. J'aurais dû continuer à l'écrire, à l'époque, tient ! **

**Bien sur, rien ne m'appartient ici que mes mots et mon histoire. **

**Merci infiniment à ceux qui liront cette histoire. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis et de dire ce que vous avez ressenti :) merci.**

* * *

Terrible. Comme une tenaille à l'intérieur de son coeur, tirant, compressant ses entrailles. Cette insoutenable douleur ravivée à chaque geste, chaque parole, chaque pas. Étau qui ne le lâche pas, pas même lorsqu'il reste immobile. La nuit, c'est encore pire. Il ne trouve plus le sommeil depuis le drame, qu'il n'a pas encore eu le courage de nommer autrement. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit moins douloureux...c'est juste un peu plus supportable. Son souvenir l'obsède. Quoi qu'il fasse, il l'entend réagir, ses mimiques, ses remarques indécentes et si justes pourtant, le ton particulier avec lequel il prononçait son nom, de sa belle voix grave qu'il savait si parfaitement moduler. Il le sent même derrière son épaule, comme un bouclier entre lui et le monde qu'il n'aurait jamais pu se résoudre à écarter. Alors il se retourne, croit l'apercevoir durant quelques irréelles secondes avant que son énigmatique sourire en coin ne se disloque une nouvelle fois parmi les ombres. Et alors, c'est avec une violence inouïe qu'il prend soudain conscience à quel point le monde est terne, sans lui.

Cette plaie-là, le docteur John Watson sait pertinemment qu'aucune aiguille, aucun fil ne pourra la recoudre.

Assis dans son fauteuil en face du lit, il lève les yeux dans un soupir, le haut du nez entre le pouce et l'index. Allongée sous les couvertures, Mary semble dormir... Il se lève et va ouvrir le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Là, posé en évidence sur un fouillis de paperasse et où sont rangées ses affaires les plus personnelles, un papier à dessin plié en deux, comprenant le message « Si cela vous agrée, rejoignez moi. » dans une élégante et sinueuse écriture. Watson caresse les lettres du bout des doigts avant de retourner machinalement le papier, pour tomber sur une autre inscription « Si cela ne vous agrée pas, venez tout de même. » qui, malgré les derniers évènements, le fait toujours sourire. Il l'approche lentement de son visage, frôlant des lèvres l'écriture, humant timidement leur parfum. Alors qu'il lui semble encore sentir l'odeur de son ancien partenaire, les mêmes souvenirs l'assaillent...

_Le dessin plié en deux dans la poche intérieure de son veston, le médecin est tapis dans l'ombre à l'abri des balles. Là-haut, l'oeil du phare ne le lâche pas, promenant sa lumière crue sur les façades obscures. Il entend de la musique toute proche. Son coeur manque un battement lorsque lui parviennent les cris de Holmes... Une peur atroce, incontrôlable, le saisit. Il lui faut pourtant garder la tête froide s'il espère sauver son ami... Tout ce qu'il demande, c'est que les cris cessent. Ne plus entendre ces hurlements de douleur qui lui hérissent le poil et font toujours courir des frissons le long de son échine..._

Le flash n'a duré qu'une seconde et son corps marque un léger sursaut. Le papier lui glisse des mains, échoue sur le plancher.

« - Tu ne viens pas dormir ? »

Il ferme les yeux alors qu'une larme s'échappe doucement entre ses paupières.

« - Non. »

Mary se redresse, l'observe l'air hagard.

« - Il faut faire quelque chose, John. » dit-elle simplement au bout de quelques instants.

Sans lui prêter attention, il se relève.

« - Tu ne dors plus, tu manges à peine, continue-t-elle, tu ne vis plus, John...je suis inquiète. »

Paupières toujours closes, il tangue légèrement.

« - Il faut que je sorte, Mary. Je vais aller faire un tour. »

Sur ce, il quitte la pièce et sort de la maison en attrapant son blouson au vol. Il n'a même pas besoin de réfléchir à la destination tandis que ses pas l'entraînent d'eux-mêmes vers le 221b Baker Street, le rythme lointain d'une musique gitane titillant ses oreilles parmi d'autres voix où les souvenirs se mêlent...

Il ne devrait pas franchir les portes du bar._ Vous savez ce que ça donne, Watson, quand vous buvez. _Non, il ne devrait sans doute pas. Mais tant de choses qu'il n'a jamais osé faire, jamais osé dire... Ce n'est plus la peine à présent qu'il veut les noyer dans l'alcool. Ses pulsions qu'il a toujours refoulées, cet amour qu'il a tu à lui-même dans le plus grand secret, enfoui quelque part au fond de lui-même tel un trésor infâme, dans un coffre soigneusement cadenassé, verrouillé avant même d'avoir pu être ouvert. Un seul de ses regards pourtant...un seul et le voilà détruit, ce coffre, inlassablement ouvert...et inlassablement refermé.

Son regard...son regard d'ambre profond...trop lucide... Ses cheveux noirs en bataille, cet air de fou hautain qu'il affichait tel un étendard et que quelques mots bien placés suffisaient à détruire... L'élégance étrange avec laquelle il se mouvait, avec une sorte de masculine féminité, comme si le monde entier était une scène ou une piste de danse, l'irrésistible charme dont il usait sans vergogne pour le manipuler et dont à chaque fois, il tirait une jouissance à peine dissimulée... C'était là un jeu quelque peu indécent qu'ils jouaient l'un et l'autre, mais dont jamais ils n'auraient pu se passer. Cette domination que le détective exerçait sur lui, d'un regard, d'un mot et tandis qu'il se révoltait alors contre lui même, que donnerait-il, aujourd'hui, pour se voir à nouveau sous le joug de cet homme qui à l'heure encore savait si bien le posséder...

Dans un état second Watson prit place auprès du bar. Commanda un double scotch. Qui croirait...? Autour de lui, toutes ces silhouettes dont il ne distinguait pas même le visage, que diraient-elles, si elles savaient ? Se doutaient-elles seulement ? ...Et que penseraient-elles de lui ? De l'ancien médecin militaire, gagnant bien sa vie et bien vu de la haute société, marié à une jeune et jolie jeune femme dont il ne tarderait pas à avoir un héritier ? Du beau jeune homme aux traits si lisses et si parfaits, obsédé par un visage, un corps, une voix oubliée et qui eux seuls auraient pu subtiliser contre le masque de rigueur un sourire sincère et quelque peu séducteur ? Aujourd'hui pourtant, Watson se fiche de savoir ce qu'ils penseraient du joli rupin épris de Sherlock Holmes, le détective le plus doué et le plus fou que le monde n'ait jamais porté. Une effroyable fièvre se saisit de lui lorsque, cognant la bouteille de whisky, qui avait succédé au scotch, contre le bar, il se retrouva une nouvelle fois hanté par leur dernier regard.

Alors que derrière lui la porte de la terrasse du château se referme lentement, le médecin a à peine le temps de lever les yeux pour découvrir la scène. Le dos contre le balcon de pierre, agrippé à la veste de son rival, Holmes plonge son regard dans le sien avant de fermer les paupières et de s'abandonner aux chutes de Reichenbach, entraînant Moriarty dans les eaux glacées de la Suisse. Un regard qui ne dure qu'une seconde et qui hante Watson nuit et jour. Il ne se souvient pas avoir jamais vu une telle expression chez Holmes, dénuée de toute stratégie, tout désir de manipulation et d'intérêt à la lisière de la mort. Un regard qui a fini d'espérer et ne cherche plus à fouiller en lui les réponses tant attendues, mais qui le considère seulement dans toute son évidence, dans toute la sincérité tragique des sentiments qui les animent. Un regard qui pour la première fois pénètre profondément son coeur, mais sans déranger quoi que ce soit, comme des pas discrets qui se retirent de la chambre à la nuit tombée ou la main mourante qui caresse la joue de l'être aimé pour un dernier adieu.

_Délicat. Sage. Discret._

Un simple regard qui ne laisse pas de trace, aucune tâche, juste un immense vide immaculé, trop pur, trop paisible. Un regard qui le met simplement devant le fait accompli et l'invite tristement à se rendre compte par lui-même des dommages causés. Saisi d'un épouvantable effroi, Watson n'a pas le temps de comprendre ni de réagir. Juste de constater. De rester là. Interdit. Blême. Avec cet affreux refus qui envahit tout son être, ce manque qui déjà entame son coeur et le ronge petit à petit. Poison nocif que l'alcool même ne suffit à dissoudre. Peut-être parce que ce mal est la seule chose qui lui reste de lui et certainement l'unique hommage qu'il puisse lui rendre...

Watson dépose quelques pièces sur le comptoir, reprend son blouson et quitte les lieux en titubant. Dehors, la nuit froide s'engouffre sous ses vêtements et la pluie baigne ses yeux, à moins que ce ne soit des larmes. Quelques derniers pas le séparent du 221b, qu'il marche lentement, comme si c'était les derniers, examinant les façades noyées par l'obscurité, se souvenant... Comme le souffle ravive les braises, chaque inspiration creuse un peu plus ses remords.

_Combien de fois ?_

Combien de fois le soumis, le serviable, l'aimable docteur Watson a-t-il blessé l'ignoble Sherlock Holmes ? Combien de fois a-t-il lu dans ses yeux la vulnérabilité avec laquelle il encaissait en silence chacun des refus qu'il lui lançait avec froideur ? L'importance avec laquelle il considérait, sans en avoir l'air, chacune de ses réponses, chacun de ses gestes ? A la recherche vaine d'une attention, d'un signe. Watson se souvient de tout cela. Il sait parfaitement lequel des deux s'est montré ignoble avec l'autre. Qui malgré les apparences a joué le rôle du bourreau et celui de la victime. Seulement il est trop tard pour les excuses.

Il pousse doucement la porte de l'appartement – _leur_ appartement – yeux baissés, comme si tout n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'il allait lever la tête et le découvrir là, comme avant, un pistolet à la main ou suspendu au plafond. Il le gourmanderait alors un peu, pour le principe, comme on reprend un adolescent mal élevé, prierait madame Hudson de bien vouloir leur apporter le thé, le forcerait à manger un peu, l'examinerait méticuleusement à la recherche des plaies que son ami ne manquait pas de renouveler régulièrement, abandonnant au passage quelques caresses affectueuses, comme pour s'excuser de son absence, remettrait un peu d'ordre à l'endroit. Holmes lui parlerait alors de la dernière enquête en cours et il en profiterait pour l'entraîner dehors, histoire de lui faire respirer l'air frais.

Mais lorsque Watson referme la porte, c'est une pièce morte qui l'accueille. La pénombre n'a plus cette aura de folie effervescente peuplée de mystères et de curiosités en tout genre, comme si on n'en distinguait pas tout à fait les contours et qu'à tout moment une bizarrerie quelconque pouvait jaillir tel un diable de sa boîte. Non, cette ombre-là n'est plus que le fantôme de ce qu'elle fut jadis. Watson esquisse un léger sourire en traversant la pièce, marchant précautionneusement entre les cadavres d'expériences inachevées et les amas d'objets emmêlés par le désordre. Par habitude, il ouvre en grand rideaux et fenêtres, laissant l'air glacial s'engouffrer dans la pièce.

C'est une nuit sans lune.

Dans un soupir il ferme les paupières, puis lentement il se laisse glisser le long de mur, choir sur le plancher sale. Recroquevillé sur lui même comme un enfant, il laisse échapper un sanglot dans le silence froid de cet appartement qui a été le leur. Puis un second. Il finit par succomber aux pleurs. Des spasmes le secouent tandis qu'il empoigne sa nuque tendue, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa peau, lacérant ses épaules. Ce sont presque des cris de rage.

« - Je suis désolé ! explose-t-il dans un hurlement, la voix déformée par les larmes, je suis désolé ! Holmes, pardonnez-moi, pardonnez-moi... Je... Je vous aime ! Pardonnez-moi... »

Un instant on n'entend plus que l'hystérie de son désespoir, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix grave et basse, légèrement enrouée, ne souffle :

« - Fallait-il mourir pour vous l'entendre dire ? »

Watson sursaute, mais ne lève pas les yeux. S'agrippant les tempes, il s'écrie :

« - Cessez de me hanter, Holmes ! Ne souffrais-je pas déjà suffisamment ? »

Tant de fois il a entendu sa voix, pourquoi cette fois-là aurait-elle été plus qu'une illusion ?

« - Hum... Je dois dire que votre douleur m'est assez..._satisfaisante_, en effet, mon cher John ! »

Un tressaillement court le long de l'échine du docteur lorsqu'il entend la voix prononcer ces derniers mots. Holmes l'avait toujours appelé Watson et son esprit n'aurait pas contourné l'habitude. Dans un hoquet de stupeur il redresse la tête, fouillant des yeux le désordre de la pièce, le coeur battant à tout rompre.

« - Holmes ?! »

Qu'il est idiot d'espérer une telle cause perdue ! Comme si c'était possible, un miracle pareil ! Ses yeux courent prestement d'un coin à l'autre de l'appartement pourtant, mais les murs lui paraissent plus vides qu'auparavant et l'espoir s'éteint complètement au fond de son coeur. Il se relève, chancèle jusqu'au lit où une chemise toute chiffonnée de son ami repose encore et s'effondre sur les couvertures en la pressant contre son visage. La crise de larmes cesse, laissant place à un profond abattement, auquel seul le sommeil semble pouvoir pallier. L'odeur d'Holmes imprégnée dans le tissu se mêlant à son propre souffle, il s'endort presque. Dans un demi-sommeil, il croit percevoir une double respiration à la sienne, ce qui lui paraît tout à fait normal, jusqu'à ce que la raison, reprenant le dessus, ne le sorte d'un sursaut de sa torpeur. Une fois de plus il examine les lieux.

« - Holmes, vous êtes là ? »

Bien sûr que c'est complètement fou. Totalement improbable et insensé. Il se relève, ses pas craquants sur le vieux plancher et va s'adosser au montant du lit qu'il agrippe d'une main. La respiration a cessé. Il se prend la tête entre les mains.

« - Vous allez me rendre fou...

- J'espère bien ! »

D'une brusque impulsion Watson heurte une bouteille vide qui se brise sur le sol. Cette fois ce ne peut être que le fruit de son imagination. Du moins l'espère-t-il secrètement, de toute son âme, de toutes ses forces. Son cerveau tourmenté tente d'assimiler ce que cela signifierait...

« - Holmes ? Est-ce que vous êtes là ? »

La respiration reprend. Alors qu'il se tourne pour inspecter un autre mur, quelque chose percute son épaule. Il fait volte face. Son regard tombe alors sur un petit objet tombé à terre, un ustensile qui lui rappelle étrangement quelque chose... Alors qu'il se baisse pour le ramasser, il entend la voix de Mycroft dans sa tête._ C'est ma réserve d'oxygène personnelle, repose ça tout de suite. _Depuis quand Holmes obéirait-il à qui que ce soit ? Et dans une exclamation de surprise, Watson comprend... Évidemment, à l'aide de ce modeste outil, Holmes aurait pu survivre aux chutes, avec de l'habileté, de la chance et quelques lésions en prime... Son esprit alors tente de remonter l'improbable fil de ses souvenirs...

Si Holmes avait volé cet objet à son frère, c'est qu'il savait qu'il risquait de mourir... A cette réflexion, un souvenir s'impose comme une évidence...

_Watson pousse la porte du 221 b. Assailli par la jungle de verdure qui a envahi l'endroit, il esquisse un sourire, rodé par les extravagances de son fantasque ami. En pénétrant la pièce, il entend la voix d'Holmes souffler dans un râle d'outre tombe._

_« - Où suis je ? »_

_Il l'aperçoit devant la fenêtre, rétorque par une réplique acerbe lorsqu'une fléchette, s'enfonçant sur son épaule dans le tissu de sa veste, ne le coupe. Alors il attrape un journal et va s'asseoir en soupirant sur un fauteuil, mais une nouvelle fléchette perce le papier et va se planter sur son manteau._

_« - Vous ne me voyez toujours pas ? »_

_Il rabat le journal déchiré, scrutant la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'Holmes, affublé d'une parfaite tenue de camouflage, ne se détache du mur..._

Le regard fixé sur l'objet, Watson se fige, ne parvenant à esquisser le moindre geste. Si Holmes est bel et bien vivant, s'il a réussi à le berner une fois encore, s'il se trouve actuellement dans la pièce, à quelques pas seulement de lui... Cela signifie également qu'il se doutait depuis le début du dénouement tragique et inévitable qu'engendrerait un combat contre Moriarty. Qu'il voulait tester la fiabilité de son invention... Le médecin avale sa salive.

« - Holmes, vous êtes un abject personnage, un bourreau cruel, répugnant et dénué de tout sentiment humain. »

Il a lâché ces quelques mot d'une voix froide où rancoeur, soulagement, honte et excitation se mêlent.

« - Je ne suis pas sûr d'accepter vos excuses, Watson, voyez-vous. »

Le coeur battant, ce dernier relève finalement la tête, observant attentivement les murs, comme la première fois.

« - Où êtes vous ? »

Il s'avance un peu plus dans la pièce, essaye de déterminer l'origine de la respiration... C'est alors qu'il marche sur quelque chose et fait un bond en arrière... Il baisse les yeux... Là, vautré dans un coin sombre, jambes écartées, bras ballants, l'éclat sombre de son regard errant dans la pénombre...

« - Holmes ! »

Chancelant, Watson recule de quelques pas incertains, heurte une des colonnes qui ornent le décor, se laisse glisser vers le sol.

« - Holmes... Vous êtes...vivant ! »

Il ne peut le quitter du regard un seul instant. Alors, emporté par la rage, il bondit sur ses pieds, explose.

« - Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte un seul instant des conséquences de vos actes ?! Tout le monde vous croit mort, Holmes ! Moi le premier ! Mettre en scène votre propre mort ! Vous servir ainsi des sentiments des autres pour mieux les manipuler, cela est juste...immonde, inhumain ! Comment ai-je pu me laisser berner un seul instant, comment... Comment avez-vous pu faire ça ? _Me_ faire ça, Holmes ? Comment... »

Les mots moururent dans sa gorge. Il déglutit avant de reprendre.

« - J'aurais dû comprendre, depuis le temps ! Comprendre qu'aucune émotion un tant soit peu humaine ne puisse émerger d'un esprit tel le votre ! Et je sais que...vous faites bien peu cas de ce que je suis en train de m'échiner à vous faire comprendre à cet instant, que de toute façon le monde qui vous entoure a si peu d'importance à vos yeux, alors pourquoi en aurais-je plus que les autres ? Vous vous fichez totalement de ce que vos plans morbides peuvent me faire, n'est ce pas ? Je vais vous dire : les autres aussi s'en moquent, parce que personne ne peut aimer l'être odieux que vous êtes ! »

Se massant les tempes, le médecin laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement. Silence. Aucune objection pour le contredire ou le remettre à sa place. Etonné, il redresse la tête, l'examine dans un froncement de sourcil. Aucune flasque d'alcool, pas un soupçon de bière autour de lui. Rien. Rien que lui, éteint, prostré dans le silence. Son visage n'exprime pas l'ombre d'une réaction. Rien qui ne témoigne qu'il ait même écouté sa tirade.

« - Vous allez bien, Holmes ? »

A présent calmé Watson s'approche et s'agenouille précautionneusement face à lui. Scrutant anxieusement le visage de son ancien colocataire, il pose doucement les doigts sur sa gorge pour vérifier le pouls, palpe son front tout en lui adressant, dans un papillonnement troublé des paupières, un demi-sourire complice. Il lui palpe le front, l'examine à la recherche de plaies éventuelles.

« - Holmes ? » susurre-t-il.

Il effleure le poignet du détective, se saisit de sa main qu'il presse avec force. Puis il se place à ses côtés, glisse un bras autour de ses épaules et fait doucement basculer son visage contre sa poitrine, caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts. A ce contact, Holmes entrouvre légèrement les lèvres, un frisson tant douloureux qu'agréable traversant son corps, cligne des yeux, se laisse finalement aller sur l'épaule du médecin, paupières closes.

« - Vous m'avez manqué, Holmes... » murmure Watson d'un ton particulièrement tendre, très bas, comme pour ne pas briser la fragilité improbable de l'instant.

Le détective avale sa salive.

« - Partez, Watson. »

Ce dernier lève un sourcil interrogateur.

« - Partir ? Que... Je viens à peine de...

- Partez. »

Dans un effort surhumain Holmes s'arrache alors de son étreinte et se lève pour aller en boitant se poster devant les battants de la fenêtre ouverte. Watson, surpris, s'avance à son tour, observant la silhouette presque fantomatique qui lui tourne le dos, tournée vers les tourments de la nuit, inaccessible. C'est à lui d'avoir peur. Cet homme-là n'est plus celui auprès duquel il a affronté tant de dangers, résolu tant de mystères. En fronçant les sourcils il examine la jambe gauche de son compagnon, légèrement repliée, tordue.

« - Voulez-vous que je jette un oeil à votre jambe ? »

Le regard absorbé par le ciel sombre, Holmes marmonne un « non » entre ses dents puis se tourne d'un trait dans sa direction, raide.

« - Partez ! » ordonne-t-il d'une voix froide, absente, sans appel, qui se répercute contre les murs.

Mais le médecin ne bouge toujours pas d'un pouce. Les yeux plissés, un pli soucieux lui fendant les sourcils, il le dévisage, essayant en vain de lire derrière le masque inanimé du détective. Les deux hommes s'observent.

« - Holmes... J'ai cru que vous étiez mort... Aujourd'hui vous me prouvez une fois de plus que j'avais tort, mais... »

Il fait quelques pas dans sa direction. Les mains derrière le dos, sourcils haussés, Holmes le regarde s'approcher.

« - ...je retrouve un fantôme plus mort que vif. » termine Watson d'un ton interrogateur.

Holmes détourne le visage, ferme les yeux alors qu'un frisson le fait tressaillir.

« - Partez. » répète-t-il dans un souffle nerveux, presque inaudible entre ses mâchoires serrées.

Puis soudain il rouvre les yeux, le poussant violemment vers la sortie en hurlant.

« - Ne comprenez-vous pas quand on vous parle, Watson ? Partez ! »

Il le plaque contre la porte fermée, se saisit furieusement d'un vase qu'il lance juste à côté de son visage. Pétrifié, Watson sonde le regard dévasté de cet homme qu'il ne reconnaît plus alors qu'il abat son poing contre la porte. Et même alors, le médecin réalise qu'il ne parvient pas à le craindre. Il regarde ses lèvres bien dessinées prononcer sans un bruit des mots inaccessibles, ses yeux noirs agrandis, humides, fixes, son visage dévoré par la fatigue. Seules ses paupières, battant frénétiquement, trahissent le trouble qui l'habite. Watson le voit déglutir avant de retourner à son poste près de la fenêtre. Alors, il ne peut faire autrement : il obéit.

Voilà quelques jours que Watson était rentré de sa lune de miel à Brighton. Il prenait le thé dans son jardin tandis que sa jeune épouse bavardait tranquillement avec une amie dans le salon, il entendait les deux femmes glousser depuis la baie vitrée restée ouverte. Le terrible questionnement l'avait tourmenté encore et encore depuis cette fameuse nuit. Il s'était convaincu avoir tout imaginé avant de se rendre à l'évidence puis de nouveau d'être pris par le doute. Pourtant, la vérité s'imposait, certes improbable, mais néanmoins réelle, il fallait bien l'admettre. Non seulement Holmes n'était pas mort, mais l'homme qui avait survécu n'était plus du tout le même. Cela plus que tout l'effrayait... Bien que parfois ignoble et sûrement bien plus encore, l'ancien Holmes n'était ni cruel ni enclin à ce genre de comédie. Jamais le détective avec lequel il partageait jadis le toit ne l'aurait mis à la porte de cette façon-là. Celui-là, il savait le gérer, le comprendre et même le déstabiliser, mais à présent...à présent, c'était une toute autre affaire.

* * *

Bien sûr il n'en avait parlé à personne. S'étant montré ces derniers temps suffisement accablé, un tourment de plus ou de moins ne se remarquerait pas. Mary le croirait une fois de plus hanté par le souvenir d'Holmes qui, même dans l'au-delà, trouvait le moyen de l'éloigner d'elle. Ce qui, pensa-t-il dans un sourire amusé, n'aurait pas été totalement impossible tel qu'il le connaissait. Tel qu'il croyait le connaître, du moins. L'image d'Holmes luttant dans les remous de l'eau déchainée, projeté violemment de toute part comme une vulgaire marionnette et les précieuses dernières bulles d'air de son souffle se perdant dans la tourmente glacée lui traversa alors fugitivement l'esprit. Au même instant la main de sa femme se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta. Elle lui sourit d'un air espiègle et compréhensif en s'asseyant sur le côté, à la petite table de jardin ronde où il était installé, portant avec elle un plateau de thé qu'elle y déposa. Il s'empara d'un biscuit et l'observa un moment avant de se décider à en croquer un morceau. Il n'avait pas entendu son amie s'en aller. Ses yeux perçants fixés sur lui, Mary ne le lâchait pas du regard. Elle amena doucement la tasse à ses lèvres délicates.

« - John, déclara-t-elle à voix basse, j'aimerais que nous sortions, ce soir. »

Évitant à tout prix de croiser son regard, le médecin cala sa nuque contre le dossier de la chaise, faisant mine d'observer les nuages. Pas dupe, elle sourit avant de boire une autre gorgée.

« - Ce serait plaisant de se retrouver pour un diner en tête-à-tête, cela vous changerait les idées. Buvez, votre thé va être froid.

- Quoi ? »

Par réflexe il la regarda.

« - Votre thé, susurra-t-elle, les cils de ses yeux bleus bien trop inquisiteurs battant doucement par-dessus sa tasse en porcelaine.

- Oui, bien sûr. »

Il se racla la gorge, s'empara maladroitement de l'anse, trop rapidement certainement, car du liquide chaud se renversa sur son pantalon. Elle esquissa un geste comme pour l'essuyer avec sa serviette, mais il se leva de sa chaise avant qu'elle n'ait pu seulement l'effleurer. Elle s'immobilisa, décontenancée par sa brusquerie. Ils se dévisagèrent un instant puis il s'approcha d'elle, lui caressa affectueusement la joue.

« - Je vais aller me préparer, Madame Watson. »

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et s'en retourna vers la maison.

* * *

En parfait gentleman Watson tint la porte du restaurant à son épouse lorsque le fiacre les déposa devant Le Royal. Elle lui lança un petit coup d'oeil complice en passant devant lui et se laissa conduire jusqu'à une table chiquement décorée. Watson lui tira la chaise avant de prendre place à son tour, commandant l'apéritif au serveur. La table réservée quelques heures plus tôt par le médecin était placée à un endroit stratégique permettant de voir sans être vu, dans un coin sombre de la salle propice à de doux murmures amoureux. Un silence gênant s'installa où Watson, déstabilisé par le regard perçant de Mary qui ne cessait de le scruter, tripota inutilement les couverts, triturant la serviettes dans tous les sens avant de la replier bien soigneusement. Il fut finalement sauvé par l'arrivée du champagne et en profita pour échanger quelques phrases mécaniques avec le serveur. Le couple ne commença le dialogue que lorsqu'il s'éloigna.

Après avoir trinqué le docteur tourna légèrement la tête, la coupe à la main, pour regarder la salle et ils échangèrent quelques mots sur les personnes présentes.C'est alors que son regard tomba sur un couple installé non loin d'eux. Il ne devinait qu'à peine le visage de l'homme, mais la jolie jeune femme qui lui faisait face le contemplait avec une telle admiration dans le regard qu'il eut honte de son propre comportement avec son épouse et se demanda quel pouvait être l'homme assez brillant pour captiver à ce point un si joli brin de femme. Il les désigna à Mary, mais celle-ci, plongée dans l'étude de la carte du menu, ne leur jeta qu'un coup d'oeil poli avant de se renseigner sur son propre choix concernant le repas. Alors, ils discutèrent ainsi et Watson oublia complètement le couple d'à côté.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'il se sentait déjà épuisé par ses nombreux efforts et tentatives de dialogue plus ou moins romantiques et qu'un serveur les débarrassait des assiettes vides, l'homme à la table d'à côté proposa une danse à sa compagne et tous deux passèrent devant eux pour rejoindre la piste de danse où quelques couples enlacés suivaient déjà la cadence lente d'un slow langoureux. Alors, il leva le regard vers Mary qui le dévisageait, un petit sourire coquin au coin des lèvres et d'un accord commun implicite il l'invita à son tour. Tandis qu'ils tournoyaient tous d'eux collés l'un à l'autre, il ne put s'empêcher de se remémorer le dernier bal auquel il avait participé et bien que celui-ci n'en soit qu'un modèle fort réduit, il suffit à ce que les quelques instants durant lesquels il avait dansé avec Holmes lui reviennent en mémoire.

C'était le détective qui lui avait enseigné cet art et à l'époque, Watson avait été très étonné de l'aisance avec laquelle son compagnon le pratiquait, lui qui le croyait si peu disposé à ce genre de situation. Comme émergeant d'un songe il prit progressivement conscience que son regard était fixé sur le couple observé quelques instant auparavant. L'homme particulièrement se mouvait avec une telle grâce, une élégance qui aurait pu être celle de... Celle de...! Le sang lui monta à la tête et lui fit ressentir un vertige avant qu'il ne retrouve son calme. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et une vive émotion le saisit, comme une décharge électrique choquant douloureusement sa poitrine.

« - Non, murmura-t-il, c'est impossible... »

Il s'arrêta peu à peu de danser. Mary émit un petit couinement de surprise tandis qu'il se détachait de leur étreinte.

« - John ? s'étonna-t-elle en découvrant sa brusque pâleur, John, que...? »

Son regard, suivant le sien, tomba alors sur leurs voisins de table... Vêtu de façon très distinguée, l'homme avait cessé de danser et se tenait avec une allure à la fois noble et décontractée, un bras passé autour des épaules de sa compagne qui le dévorait des yeux, bavardant tranquillement en compagnie de plusieurs autres dîneurs, très à l'aise, courtois, ne tarissant pas d'éloges sur la belle qui lui tenait le bras. Stupéfait, Watson le fixait, sans parvenir à croire à la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Cet homme, c'était Holmes. Costume impeccable, cheveux lustrés, sourire éclatant... En un mot, tout le contraire de l'homme qu'il avait eu, fut un temps, le bonheur ou le malheur de côtoyer. « Fut un temps » était un terme bien médiocre comparé au nombre d'années qu'il avait passé avec cet ami hors du commun, mais il préféra ignorer cette réflexion. Alors que son corps de lui-même entamait un mouvement vers lui, comme animé d'une incontrôlable attraction, Mary le saisit aux joues et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

« - John, restez ici, vous m'entendez ?! »

Il la scruta.

« - John, répéta-t-elle d'un ton net et autoritaire. »

Le regard du médecin fixa celui, interdit, de son épouse. A travers l'hébétement qui avait saisi son esprit, le peu de réaction dont elle fit preuve à cette révélation quasi-miraculeuse l'emplit de suspicion.

« - Tu étais au courant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche. »

L'observant d'un air triste, elle ne répondit pas et il l'entraîna de l'autre côté de la piste, lui empoignant le bras, la força à le regarder.

« - Mary, est-ce que tu étais...?! commença-t-il à hurler, excédé.

-John ! s'empressa-t-elle de le couper, paniquée par le silence soudain qui s'était installé dans la salle et les regards braqués dans leur direction, John, écoutez-moi... »

Exaspéré, il se massa les tempes.

« - Je vous écoute. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui, espérant parvenir sinon le calmer du moins le contenir.

« - J'ai appris la nouvelle dans le journal voilà deux jours, John... Mais j'ai préféré ne pas te le dire immédiatement, attendre que tu ailles mieux... Tu avais l'air déjà tellement... Je n'ai pas voulu... »

Des larmes germèrent aux coins de ses paupières délicates. Dans un soupir nerveux il la repoussa, constatant avec agacement que tous les observaient. Les couples avaient cessé de danser, la musique s'était tu et, en face de lui, de l'autre côté de la piste, Holmes le regardait lui aussi, insondable telle une vitre noire... Lui qui avait longtemps espéré le voir heureux loin de lui en compagnie d'une jeune et jolie femme assez extravagante pour le suivre dans ses délires, aussi civilisée que possible, il se sentit, à cet instant, profondément blessé, humilié. Comme de toute façon il n'avait plus rien à perdre il tenta le tout pour le tout et, traversant la salle, se planta devant le détective.

« - Holmes, le salua-t-il froidement, au bord de la crise de nerf. »

Celui-ci le considéra un instant et le silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que Holmes ne se décide à le pousser de force vers la sortie avant qu'il ne fasse de scandale en plein restaurant. Ils traversèrent la rue, puis Holmes s'arrêta sur un pont dominant la Tamise. Il le lâcha sans lui accorder de regard et, se tenant contre la rambarde, lui tournant le dos, son regard noir perdu sur le fleuve, il alluma sa pipe. Watson l'observa un instant puis alla s'accouder à son tour contre le pont. Le dos courbé, la tête entre les épaules, il soupira. La situation lui parut d'une absurdité telle qu'il éclata d'un rire nerveux. A ses côtés, digne tel un félin, tirant sur sa pipe, Holmes lui lança un regard inquiet. Un moment, on n'entendit plus que le rire hystérique de Watson et le souffle du détective, des volutes de fumée s'échappant de ses lèvres et s'évaporant autour de son visage.

« - Vous devriez allez rejoindre votre charmante épouse, Watson, suggéra-t-il avec le plus grand calme, avant qu'elle ne se sente lâchement abandonnée par son mari, qui préfère suivre l'homme qui l'a jadis jetée du haut d'un train que de rester avec elle. »

Sidéré, le médecin leva les yeux vers lui.

« - Que se passe-t-il, Holmes ? Je ne comprends pas, je... »

Poussant un grognement, il se prit la tête entre les mains et se redressa.

« - Expliquez-moi ce qui se passe, plaida-t-il, dépassé par les évènements je ne comprends plus, c'est sûrement un cauchemar, je... J'ai déjà suffisamment de mal à assimiler le fait que vous soyez vivant et... Avez-vous seulement conscience de la situation dans laquelle vous me mettez ?! Et...! »

Abattant son poing contre la barrière du pont, juste devant Holmes, il lui hurla :

« - Auriez-vous ne serait-ce que la décence de me regarder ?! »

Nouveau silence. Le vent sifflait furieusement sur la Tamise et sur les toits de Londres. Lentement Holmes éteignit sa pipe, la rangea et, se tournant pour lui faire face, le dévisagea sans un mot. Leur soudaine proximité, le regard sombre de Holmes à seulement quelques centimètres du sien, intimida Watson qui avala sa salive et à son tour se défila pour s'adosser au pont. Sourcils froncés, il fixait sans la voir la pénombre nocturne de Londres éclaircie par les réverbères. Il sentait toujours le regard d'Holmes sur son visage et cela le mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

« - Mon cher Watson, déclara enfin froidement celui-ci, puisque mes méthodes vous conviennent si peu, que je ne fais que vous gâcher l'existence, ainsi que celle de votre chien et de votre épouse, que l'idée de rentrer enfin dans l'ordre et la stabilité du mariage pour échapper au monstre sans coeur que je suis vous comble de bonheur et que vous êtes littéralement transporté par une lune de miel à Brighton loin de moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que vous faites encore ici...?! Ce serait tellement plus plaisant d'aller prendre le thé en compagnie de votre belle famille, hum ? »

Watson tourna la tête vers lui, le front plissé par l'incompréhension.

« - Prendre le thé en compagnie de...? »

Soudain, ça lui revint : la nuit passée en prison, alors qu'ils enquêtaient sur Blackwood, l'accrochage qu'ils avaient eu, juste avant que Mary ne vienne le libérer, lui, « seulement Watson » et pas Holmes, qu'il avait abandonné parmi les autres détenus. Il avait alors reproché au détective de n'avoir pu prendre le thé avec sa belle famille, au lieu de quoi il se retrouvait en prison... Il avait complètement occulté cet épisode et il fut très étonné que Holmes le lui ressorte en de telles circonstances.

« - Holmes, expliquez moi ce que cela signif... demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois. »

Mais se tournant vers lui le détective le coupa.

« - Je vous expliquerai, quand vous-même m'expliquerez pour quelle raison vous ne vous êtes pas rendu au rendez-vous prévu avec vos beaux-parents, préférant me rejoindre, pourquoi malgré les circonstances et les innombrables risques et tout en m'insultant de fripouille sans coeur – ce que je suis, assurément – vous vous êtes _toujours_ débrouillé pour me rejoindre, Watson. »

Les deux hommes se faisaient face, le regard fondu l'un dans l'autre.

« - Ma soi-disant mort vous a-t-elle fait souffrir, mon cher, au point que vous daigniez m'expliquer cela ? Pourtant, vous demeurez toujours aussi muet et restez incapable de me dire, quand je suis vivant et devant vous, que vous êtes plus heureux à mes côtés qu'à ceux de votre épouse ! »

Il marqua une pause, le temps de faire peser les mots, reprit.

« - Vos remords ne m'aident en rien. Moriarty voulait me détruire. La seule manière pour cela était de s'en prendre aux personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus et, à ce que je sache... »

Il s'approcha du médecin, si près que son souffle pouvait le frôler.

« - ...Vous êtes toujours en vie, contrairement à Irène. »

Il le toisa, poursuivit son monologue.

« -Vous voulez que je vous dise, Watson ? Vous êtes encore plus ignoble que la plupart de ces imbéciles qui me haïssent, puisque contrairement à eux, vous me connaissez, Watson. Vous savez parfaitement dans quel état je vais être lorsque vous refermerez la porte de mon appartement – dans lequel vous revenez tout de même régulièrement, juste assez pour constater l'étendu de l'emprise que vous avez sur moi et de peut-être la resserrer un peu plus, histoire de vous détendre un peu de la rigidité que vous impose votre mariage, hum ? Dans ce cas pourquoi vous obstinez-vous à venir me voir ? Vous savez fort bien ce que vous allez découvrir, oui je vais sûrement être drogué jusqu'aux yeux et sous-alimenté, oui cela est une forme de manipulation et oui je suis un monstre asocial qui aime le meurtre parce qu'il se trouve que c'est la seule chose qui m'empêche de sombrer dans l'ennui et cela ne vous a jamais dérangé outre mesure, je crois ? Contrairement à vous, vous voyez, je fais les choses ouvertement, vous ne pourrez pas vous plaindre de mon honnêteté, au moins. »

Il ralluma sa pipe dont il tira quelques bouffées nerveuses.

« - Ce soir, vous avez dû vous sentir terriblement seul et... Je m'en réjouis, Watson, ainsi savez-vous ce dont je souffre depuis bien des années et cela même, parfois... Surtout... »

Son regard fureta un instant les lieux bien que son visage resta immobile et il plongea ses yeux dans les siens – Watson crut y lire, l'espace d'une seconde, un appel désespéré - avant d'achever dans un souffle.

« - ...En dépit de votre présence... »

Sur ce, il le contourna et, longeant le mur, rejoignit sa cavalière qui l'attendait patiemment pour lui offrir son bras. Watson demeura seul sur le pont, hébété, groggy, bouleversé, à regarder les deux silhouettes improbables jusqu'à ce qu'elles disparaissent à l'angle d'une rue. Jamais il n'aurait pensé l'avoir blessé à ce point et il ne réalisait qu'à l'instant combien ça faisait mal.

**the end ... plus que n'importe qui je crois, je peux dire que je sais à quel point cette fin est triste. **


End file.
